


In murk sunset and foul sunrise

by ReinkeDeVos



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylo Ren and the Lost Boys, M/M, Space Pirates, semi-au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinkeDeVos/pseuds/ReinkeDeVos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Он вон там, - кюдзо машет четырёхпалой рукой в сторону тёмного угла справа от барной стойки. Один из двоих людей, обратившихся к нему с вопросом, суёт кюдзо кредитный чип и кивает своему спутнику. Они направляются к столику, за которым сидит одинокий посетитель. Перед ним стоит бутылка с хедреттским виски, уже наполовину пустая. Он явно замечает идущих к нему людей, но не шевелится; только когда они садятся напротив него, он поднимает голову, исподлобья глядя на непрошеных гостей, и опускает правую руку под стол, очевидно, берясь за оружие.<br/>- Бала-Тик, - произносит один из них, с давно не стрижеными рыжими волосами и короткой бородой, одетый в тёплую куртку, прожжённую на рукавах в нескольких местах.<br/>- Допустим, - отвечает тот, хмуря широкие брови. – Чего тебе?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In murk sunset and foul sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Плод любви к космическим пиратам и космическим шотландцам, drink and the devil had done for the rest. Внезапно не совсем ау. Автор изображает попытки в матчасть и додумывает реалии. Красивые мальчики для слабаков))

\- Он вон там, - кюдзо машет четырёхпалой рукой в сторону тёмного угла справа от барной стойки. Один из двоих людей, обратившихся к нему с вопросом, суёт кюдзо кредитный чип и кивает своему спутнику. Они направляются к столику, за которым сидит одинокий посетитель. Перед ним стоит бутылка с хедреттским виски, уже наполовину пустая. Он явно замечает идущих к нему людей, но не шевелится; только когда они садятся напротив него, он поднимает голову, исподлобья глядя на непрошеных гостей, и опускает правую руку под стол, очевидно, берясь за оружие.  
\- Бала-Тик, - произносит один из них, с давно не стрижеными рыжими волосами и короткой бородой, одетый в тёплую куртку, прожжённую на рукавах в нескольких местах.  
\- Допустим, - отвечает тот, хмуря широкие брови. – Чего тебе?  
\- Говорят, что у тебя есть корабль, но нет команды, потому что никто не хочет связываться с тобой, - рыжий чуть склоняет голову набок. – Ты застрял здесь. Что весьма опасно для тебя, учитывая, что республика назначила за тебя вознаграждение в сто пятьдесят тысяч кредитов.  
Бала-Тик нехорошо сужает глаза:  
\- А я говорю, что у тебя и твоего дружка есть пять секунд, чтобы свалить. Без нижней половины тела это будет труднее сделать.  
\- Придержи пушку, - вступает второй, черноволосый; у него крупное бледное лицо, пересечённое наискось тонким, но глубоким шрамом, а под глазами тёмные круги. – Мы не собираемся тебя продавать. Нам нужен корабль, тебе нужен второй пилот, - он указывает большим пальцем на себя, - и механик, - он показывает на своего спутника.  
Последний агент несуществующей ныне Гуавианской банды смерти откидывается на спинку стула, пристально изучая взглядом их двоих:  
\- И с чего это я должен поверить, что вас не интересуют сто пятьдесят тысяч?  
\- Чтобы их получить, надо выйти на контакт с силами безопасности, - отвечает рыжий, - а нас самих разыскивают. Так что сдавать друг друга нам невыгодно.  
\- Ого, - Бала-Тик усмехается, показывая кривоватые зубы. – Контрабандисты?  
\- Офицеры, - негромко говорит черноволосый, побарабанив по столу длинными пальцами – костяшки заклеены грязным бактапластырем. Бала-Тик понимающе кивает: после окончания войны многие солдаты Первого Ордена пустились в бега, и республика прилагает все усилия, чтобы изловить их и не допустить повторения истории, когда беглые имперцы, скрывшись в Неизведанных регионах, постепенно копили там силы и в конце концов вернулись к власти.  
\- Ладно. И что вам нужно? Добраться до Внешнего Кольца и исчезнуть?  
\- Посмотрим. Мы рассчитывали на более длительное сотрудничество, если нас всё устроит.  
\- Да ну? В пираты, что ли, податься собрались? – бандит насмешливо качает головой. – Знаю я вашего брата, большинство из вас ни разу не были в реальной перестрелке. Вы только приказы отдавали и стреляли по симуляциям.  
Черноволосый чуть усмехается, косясь на своего спутника, за что немедленно получает от него локтем в бок. Уже без улыбки он отстегивает что-то от своего пояса и показывает бандиту так, чтобы другие не увидели. Бала-Тик приподнимает бровь: рукоять светового меча, судя по виду, принадлежащего одному из рыцарей Рен.  
\- Спиздил или твой? – интересуется он. На этот раз фыркает рыжий, а владелец меча сверкает было глазами, но затем отвечает спокойно, с ноткой сарказма в голосе:  
\- Могу наглядно продемонстрировать, что мой.  
\- Не здесь, - бандит щедро подливает виски себе в стакан, - я вас беру, - и пододвигает бутылку беглецам, сидящим напротив него. Рыжий берёт её первым, отпивает большой глоток и передаёт своему товарищу:  
\- Тебе всё равно не из кого выбирать, Бала-Тик.  
Гуавианец хмыкает, прикладываясь к стакану:  
\- Как вас-то называть, умники?  
\- Рен, - произносит черноволосый безликое прозвание всех воинов своего ордена. Рыжий чуть кривит губы, но всё же отвечает:  
\- Хакс.  
Бала-Тик резко подаётся к нему, разглядывая его лицо:  
\- Ох ты ж ёб твою! Генерал Шестьсот Тысяч Кредитов, – последнюю фразу он произносит вполголоса, не желая привлекать внимание посторонних. - А я-то думаю, где я видел твою надменную морду, - Хакс подкатывает глаза, скрещивая руки на груди, и уже раскрывает рот, чтобы парировать какой-нибудь колкостью, но рыцарь Рен поднимается, держа в руке бутылку:  
\- Проводи нас к твоему кораблю, капитан.

\---

Путешествие обещает быть если не удачным, то уж точно не скучным.

\---

Откровенно говоря, изначально планы у них были разные. Рен и Хакс намереваются добраться до выхода в Неизвестные Регионы с опытным пилотом, знающим все возможные траектории и коридоры и умеющим избегать нежелательных встреч, а потом выкинуть его труп с корабля и продолжить путь самостоятельно. Бала-Тик собирается доставить их до Гентеса, где у него ещё оставались связи, а там сдать какому-нибудь охотнику за головами и на полученные кредиты нанять команду. Но дорога до Внешнего Кольца оказывается длиннее, чем они рассчитывали. Патрули, поломка двигателя и аварийная посадка на какой-то забытой всеми крохотной планете, и, наконец, тот знаменательный день, когда их корабль затаскивает в свой огромный транспортёр банда макуртов. Переговоры заканчиваются тем, что главный макурт вскидывает бластер и палит Бала-Тику в голову. Но заряд, вместо того, чтобы снести ему полчерепа, зависает в воздухе с мерным жужжанием. Рен делает короткое движение рукой, и светящаяся полоса летит обратно, прямиком в бугристый зелёный лоб стрелявшего.  
\- Сука, - потрясённо выдыхает гуавианец, а Рен выхватывает свой меч и активирует клинок. В полутьме вспыхивает кроваво-красный плазменный луч, и ещё два вырываются из небольших раструбов перпендикулярно рукояти. Такой меч есть только у одного человека во всей галактике. Кто-то из макуртов, кажется, узнаёт это оружие, судя по испуганному шипению – но уже поздно.  
Изрубленные тела команды транспортёра сгорают в мусоросжигательном отсеке, а сам тяжеловоз его новые хозяева продают аж за восемьдесят одну тысячу, потому что Бала-Тик знает, с кем и как торговаться.  
\- Неплохо, - говорит Хакс, раскладывая кредитные чипы на три аккуратные стопочки.  
\- Раз у нас есть приличная боевая сила, можем попробовать кое-что покруче, - Бала-Тик смотрит на Рена.  
\- Нет, - говорит Хакс.  
\- Я слушаю, - говорит Рен.

Первоначальные планы откладываются на неопределённый срок.

\----

Появляться на Танатосе изначально было рискованным предприятием. Но заморочить голову крупному скупщику и всучить ему втридорога один полный контейнер ардания и четыре пустых, забитых шлаком (предоставьте это Бала-Тику) - это уже приближалось к чистому безумию. Попытка вовремя умотать с планеты не удалась: их преследуют два истребителя, к которым вскоре присоединяется третий. Их FMR-945 с синар-джеймусовскими двигателями лавирует между красными скалами на головокружительной скорости, но её не хватает, чтобы оторваться от более лёгких и мощных машин.  
\- Мы не уйдём! – кричит Хакс по передатчику с другого конца корабля. Рен отстреливается, но никак не может сбить ни одного преследователя - слишком быстро они движутся.  
\- Уйдём, - Бала-Тик резко выворачивает штурвал и направляет FMR прямо к узкой расселине. Истребители кроют их сплошным огнём, ещё немного, и обшивка не выдержит.  
\- Стабилизаторы, Рен! - FMR заваливается на правый бок и влетает в ущелье перпендикулярно земле.  
\- Ты свихнулся! – истерично рявкает Хакс. – Нет!  
\- Даа, - хохочет Бала-Тик. Рен выравнивает корпус корабля – они проходят между скал с почти идеальной точностью, только один раз слегка задев острый каменный уступ. Один из истребителей, сунувшийся за ними, не вписывается в изгиб расселины и взрывается позади них. FMR вырывается на свет, и несколько секунд им кажется, что они оторвались, а потом два оставшихся истребителя ныряют на них сверху, словно грифы-металлоклювы на добычу.  
\- Перекиньте управление орудиями на меня! – требует Хакс, и это сейчас самое разумное решение, потому что руки у второго пилота заняты. Рен переключает управление на кормовую контрольную панель, и Хакс, активируя пушки, вспоминает весь свой опыт работы с симуляциями. Не паниковать. Сосредоточиться. Ничего вокруг не существует, кроме рычагов наведения и прицела на прозрачной голографической панели. Левее, выше, ещё выше… пуск. Взрыв. Один из истребителей разлетается на обломки. В наушниках Хакса оба пилота орут так, что фонит, и он недовольно трясёт головой.  
\- Охуенно! – слышится голос Бала-Тика. – Да ты умеешь стрелять, рыжий!  
Даже сейчас, когда отнюдь не до этикета, у Хакса перехватывает дыхание от подобной неслыханной фамильярности:  
\- У меня орденский рекорд по стрельбе…гуавианская крыса!  
\- Так разнеси и второго, лисья жопа! Давай!  
\- Пошёл ты! – Хакс наводит прицел - залп, промах, ответный огонь, снова навести…  
\- Давай!!  
Пуск. Второй истребитель уходит в пике к земле, оставляя за собой полосу чёрного дыма. А FMR, наконец свободный, стремительно взмывает вверх, покидая атмосферу, а потом и стратосферу планеты. Ещё немного, и они уходят в прыжок, оказываясь далеко от Танатоса. Хакс бросает наушники и идёт в кабину, и пилоты вскакивают ему навстречу – Бала-Тик толкает его в грудь, смеясь, и бывший генерал даже не возмущается, а Рен – Рен сияет, как будто ему пятнадцать и они трое выиграли первую в своей жизни гонку.  
\- По ходу надо признать, что из нас неплохая команда, - говорит Бала-Тик.  
\- Выбирать не из кого, - говорит Хакс, как в баре полгода назад. Но теперь он почти улыбается.

\---

Бывают, однако же, ситуации, в которых не помогают ни мастерство пилота, ни хорошо подвешенный язык, ни навыки снайпера. Даже рыцарь Рен не больно-то много может сделать, если его оглушило взрывом и на правой руке ожог от плеча до локтя. FMR стоит в ангаре начальника охраны, а его команда сидит на полу тюремной камеры, привалившись спинами к холодной бетонной стене. Рен не открывает глаз, и не факт, что он в сознании. Хакс сидит, обхватив себя руками за плечи. Бала-Тик не выдерживает, поднимается и начинает ходить туда-сюда, как зверь в клетке. Хакс поднимает голову и молча смотрит на его поджарый силуэт в полосе искусственного света, падающего из окошка под самым потолком.  
Законы о пиратстве здесь нешуточные, и на рассвете им вкатят по смертельной инъекции.  
\- Я готов был умереть где угодно, - тихо и яростно говорит Хакс, - только не в этой мусорной дыре.  
\- А тебе подавай почётный расстрел под звуки марша? - гуавианец останавливается и глядит на него.  
\- Мы с Реном заслужили достойную смерть, - это звучит так убеждённо, что Бала-Тик не знает, высмеять генерала или посочувствовать ему. Он лишь хмыкает.  
\- Что? – Хакс напряжённо морщит лоб. – Скажешь, тебя всё устраивает?  
\- Да, - отвечает Бала-Тик. - По крайней мере, сдохнуть в вашей компании лучше, чем рядом с ребятками с информационной платой вместо лица.  
Генерал часто моргает белёсыми ресницами, как видно, не находясь, что сказать. И в этот момент Рен приоткрывает веки.  
\- Не здесь, - сипло произносит он. Хакс и Бала-Тик оба поворачиваются к нему с молчаливым вопросом во взгляде.  
\- Не здесь, - повторяет Рен. – Помогите мне встать и подойти к двери.  
Его световой меч отбросило куда-то, когда рванула энергограната, и на ногах Рен держится с трудом, даже опираясь на плечи своих товарищей. Но его главное оружие останется с ним, пока его сердце не перестанет перегонять кровь по телу.  
\- Охрана, - глубокий, отчётливый голос рыцаря проникает в сознание тех, кто его слышит, как психотропный газ в дыхательные пути. – Сложить оружие и открыть двери.

\---

Они отправляются в систему Илум, чтобы добыть кибер-кристалл для нового меча Рена. Кристалл, который Рен приносит из ледяной пещеры, совершенно прозрачен и лишён цвета; Рен проводит несколько дней, собирая для него рукоять, сам паяет все детали, и в часы работы, кажется, не меньше погружён в себя, чем во время своих медитаций. Бала-Тик и Хакс сидят в стороне и наблюдают, как он соединяет контакты в одной из батарей – лицо Рена полузакрыто длинными чёрными кудрями и озарено призрачным холодным светом кристалла.  
\- Слушай, а всё-таки – почему вы бежали вместе? – вполголоса спрашивает гуавианец Хакса. – Поодиночке проще исчезнуть.  
Хакс пожимает плечами, не сводя глаз с рыцаря:  
\- Так вышло.

 

Когда Рен в первый раз активирует световой меч, его плазменный клинок оказывается не алым и не голубым или зелёным, но чисто-белым, как луч технического лазера.

\---

\- Нам срочно нужно заменить ускоритель в гипердвигателе, - говорит Хакс, лёжа на полу и ковыряясь в нижней панели стабилизатора; пальцы и подбородок у него в чёрных пятнах от смазки. – В прошлый раз едва ушли, не факт, что в следующий мы вообще сможем совершить прыжок. Семёрку дай, - Бала-Тик вкладывает нужную отвёртку в его протянутую ладонь:  
\- Может, ещё расскажешь, где его взять?  
\- На Раката-Прайм было много орденских кораблестроительных комплексов, - подаёт голос Рен. – Наверняка осталось что-то, хотя бы детали на складах.  
\- Что? – гуавианец распахивает глаза. – Ты вообще в курсе, кто такие ракаты? Орден накрылся, запугать их тебе больше нечем!  
\- Постараемся действовать максимально незаметно, - пожимает плечами Рен.  
\- С их радарами? Ты хоть раз там был, недоумок?  
\- Если ты боишься, можешь оставаться и ждать нас на корабле.  
\- Да пошёл ты, - огрызается Бала-Тик, - охота попасться этим отморозкам и быть сожранным, валяй! А я уже был на Ракате один раз, и лететь туда снова? Да я лучше дам себя световым мечом выебать!  
\- Это я тебе могу обеспечить! - Рен зло тычет пальцем ему в лицо. Хакс громко, страдальчески вздыхает, выкручивая отверткой оплавившуюся деталь. Ему слишком хорошо знакомы эти перебранки на пустом месте.  
\- Ускорители продаются за кредиты, - спокойно говорит он, не удостаивая их двоих взгляда. - Мы можем достичь торговой базы на Матау за двое суток.

\---

На Матау, как всегда, стоит невыносимая жара, усугублённая высокой влажностью. Хакс и Рен, оба не привыкшие к солнцу, заматывают лица банданами по глаза, но рыжий всё равно умудряется обгореть. Бала-Тик издевается над ним, сколько может, пока у него самого от непривычных условий не начинает глючить киберпротез, который и так уже давно пора было обновить. Он усиленно старается не слишком хромать, но Рен, конечно, замечает – и спрашивает, в чём дело. Гуавианец только отмахивается. Но когда они под вечер возвращаются на корабль, он уже еле идёт, и Рен практически зажимает его в угол:  
\- Дай взглянуть.  
\- Что ты сделаешь-то, - Бала-Тик морщится, но Рен коротко велит:  
\- Сядь.  
Бала-Тик всё равно слишком устал, чтобы препираться с ним; он тяжело садится в кресло, и Рен – как-то неожиданно - опускается на колени перед ним, снимает с него сапог. И поднимает на капитана взгляд:  
\- Ты не говорил.  
\- А чего говорить, - гуавианец пожимает плечами. – Пока всё нормально работало, а тут контакты взбесились. Обновить бы, да негде. Технология ёкнулась вместе с её создателями.  
Рен закатывает его штанину выше колена, до того места, где протез присоединяется к живой плоти: кожа рядом с металлом покраснела и вспухла. Рен осторожно дотрагивается пальцем, и Бала-Тик тихо шипит сквозь зубы. Хакс, растянувшийся рядом на койке, искоса наблюдает за ними, стирая остатки бакты со лба.  
\- Я попытаюсь помочь, - негромко говорит Рен, - хотя бы временно.  
Он медленно ведёт ладонью над воспалённой тканью, а потом, полуприкрыв глаза, над металлическим коленным суставом, ниже и снова вверх, и опять вниз, чуть шевеля пальцами, как будто нащупывая невидимые глазу соединения и детали. Боль и жжение постепенно исчезают, и капитан невольно выдыхает, опуская голову.  
\- Согни и разогни ногу, - говорит Рен. Он смотрит на него внимательными тёмными глазами, и взгляд у него мягкий, какой-то ищущий – так и не подумаешь, что это тот самый Кайло Рен, лично отправивший в небытие не меньше пары тысяч разумных существ и не планирующий закрывать этот счёт. Мало кто помнит, что пресловутая Сила может не только убивать, но и исцелять. Восстанавливать сломанное. Бала-Тик чуть дёргает углом рта:  
\- Спасибо тебе.  
\- А мои страдания облегчить не хочешь, джедай? - подаёт голос Хакс. Это срабатывает: Рен мгновенно вспыхивает в ответ на ненавистное слово и поворачивается к нему:  
\- Тебе я не стал бы помогать, даже если бы у тебя лицо обгорело до костей.  
Хакс смеётся, чуть запрокидывая голову, и Рен поднимается, резко, раздражённо, и идёт к нему. Капитан натягивает сапог и встаёт следом:  
\- Пойду готовить старый ускоритель к извлечению. Подваливайте, да побыстрей, - он выходит из общей каюты, пока эти двое не успели присосаться друг к другу.

\---

Когда пиратам улыбается удача, они быстро наживают себе новых врагов - но и старые, случается, напоминают о себе. Канджиклаб настигают их на Акзиле, в ангаре, когда команда FMR, получив причитающиеся им за груз кредиты, собирается покинуть планету. Банда марширует строем, с чёрно-жёлтыми винтовками-«осами» наперевес, и на лице у их главаря такое свирепое выражение, что аж смешно.  
\- Бала-Тик!  
\- Разу Цинь-Фи, - капитан разводит руки в пародии на дружеский жест, - тебя рафтары тогда на «Эраване» не доели, или потом высрали?  
\- Заткни пасть! – рявкает новый босс Канджиклаба. - Деньги сюда, или мы вас уничтожим! Вас всего трое!  
Бала-Тик широко ухмыляется, обводя языком верхние зубы:  
\- Ой чё щас будет, - они с Хаксом вскидывают тяжёлые перкуссивные пушки, и гуавианец слышит, как рядом с ним включается, с тихим и ровным статическим звуком, световой меч Кайло Рена.

\---

К концу года голограммы с данными об их корабле и размытыми изображениями их лиц есть на каждом уважающем себя патрульном корабле и на всех постах в пределах Среднего Кольца.  
\- К успеху пришли, - говорит Бала-Тик, разваливаясь в капитанском кресле с плоской банкой турисского стаута в руке.  
\- За нас троих сейчас дают меньше, чем за меня одного как за генерала Первого Ордена, - презрительно фыркает Хакс.  
\- Это ты вовремя напомнил, - капитан поворачивается к Рену, - слышь, старпом, нам бы новые лазерные пушки не повредили. Давай продадим его рыжую задницу?  
\- Давно пора, - с убийственной серьёзностью отвечает Рен.  
\- Конечно, продавайте, неблагодарные твари. Без меня этот корабль развалится на куски, - самоуверенно заявляет Хакс. Крутанувшись в кресле, Бала-Тик пинает бывшего генерала носком сапога; Хакс мгновенно отвечает ему быстрым и точным ударом по уху. Банка с пивом летит на пол, и Рен уже думает, не прервать ли завязавшуюся потасовку, но капитан и механик уже смеются – Хакс морщит веснушчатый нос.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать ещё год назад, чем вы оба будете заниматься, а? – не без философской нотки говорит Бала-Тик.  
Рен пожимает плечами:  
\- Ну, мой отец был контрабандистом, так что…  
\- О как. И что с ним стало? - он не успевает заметить, что Хакс кривится, как будто у него вдруг заболел зуб. Рен отворачивается к панели управления:  
\- Я убил его.  
Нельзя сказать, что это хоть как-то шокирует Бала-Тика. Своего собственного папашу он помнит плоховато, но может с уверенностью сказать, что любить этого старого грязного ублюдка было не за что. Однако что-то подсказывает ему сейчас, что говорить Рену об этом, или спрашивать, что именно случилось и заслужил ли его отец подобное, не стоит. Прошлое каждого из них, каким бы оно ни было, осталось позади. Он берёт из ящика две банки пива – одну себе, другую кидает на колени Рену.  
\- Ну что, ребзя. Давайте решать, куда дальше летим.

\----

Хакс наконец решает сбрить бороду и становится очень узнаваемым, несмотря на то, что шинель на его плечах сменила куртка из кожи горры, а безупречную протокольную стрижку - длинные волосы, небрежно скрученные в узел на затылке. Насрать, пусть узнают, отвечает он, когда капитан предупреждает его.  
В притоне на Иторе - Бала-Тик как раз покупает в баре ещё одну бутылку - к нему подходит его хороший знакомый, эломин – когда-то он поставлял Банде смерти провизию. Надёжный тип. Они пожимают друг другу руки.  
\- Они с тобой? – эломин кивает рогатой головой в направлении стола, за которым сидят Хакс и Рен. Рыжий привалился к плечу Рена, уже пьяный в дымину – пить он так и не научился.  
\- Да, - отвечает Бала-Тик, - а что?  
Эломин наклоняется к самому его уху:  
\- Генерал Хакс. Я видел его лицо на голограммах. Шестьсот тысяч за поимку, триста – за информацию. Кредиты можем поделить.  
Гуавианец отстраняется:  
\- Исключено, Монджай. Он мой механик.  
\- Не будь дураком, Бала-Тик! Найдёшь себе другого, - глаза гуманоида жадно блестят.  
\- Отвали, я сказал, - капитан тянется за бутылкой.  
\- Безмозглый человек. Что ж, больше мне достанется, - хмыкает Монджай. – Хорошего вечера.  
\- Бывай, - эломин направляется прочь. Пару секунд Бала-Тик смотрит на этикетку бутылки, а потом идёт за ним. Он нагоняет его в тёмном коридоре, ведущем в соседний зал:  
\- Монджай, - тот оборачивается:  
\- Что, передумал?  
Почти неуловимым движением Бала-Тик приставляет бластер к его груди - и стреляет.

\---

После очередного удачного рейда можно и отдохнуть, и капитан сидит в своей тесной каюте, вытянув ноги и глубоко затягиваясь из тонкой ингаляционной трубки. Очищенный рил расслабляет как надо – не будь звукоизоляция отсеков на этом грёбаном корабле такой паршивой, было бы совсем хорошо. Бала-Тик прикрывает глаза, стараясь не прислушиваться к звукам из соседней каюты, но, наконец, не выдерживает. Кто ж такое выдержит.  
\- Эй! – он крепко стучит кулаком в переборку. – Как насчёт того, чтобы трахаться потише, а?  
Становится и впрямь тихо, а потом – потом он слышит голос уже в своей голове.  
«Иди сюда».  
\- Что, блядь? – он трёт виски, не уверенный, что это не действие наркотика, но низкий голос Рена отвечает: «Нет, тебе не кажется. Иди сюда».  
И он встаёт, отчего-то злой, и идёт к соседней каюте, ударяет ладонью по сенсору – дверь отъезжает в сторону с тихим шипением.  
\- Ну и что? Зрителей вам, что ли, не хватает? – как-то слишком громко спрашивает он. Разумеется, он обдолбан, но не до такой степени, чтобы его не смущал вид Рена, совершенно обнажённого, навзничь на жёсткой койке, и Хакса, лежащего на нём, между его раскинутых длинных ног. Он сглатывает и уже собирается позорно ретироваться, когда Рен молча протягивает к нему руку, глядя на него совсем чёрными, горящими глазами. Он переводит взгляд на Хакса – тот чуть улыбается ему, хищновато и нервно, его рыжие волосы растрёпаны, а всегда бледный рот потемнел. Кому угодно, но им-то на хрена третий? Чья эта идея? В какую западню это ведёт их – или его одного?  
\- Бала, - глухо зовёт Рен; и, будь всё проклято, по его голосу слышно, как он _хочет_. Капитан отвечает коротким смешком, пытаясь хоть немного казаться спокойным, и расстёгивает куртку. Хакс приподнимается и, схватив его за ремень, тянет к ним.

\---

Республиканский корабль, сопровождаемый четырьмя истребителями, возникает рядом с ними буквально ниоткуда. Совершенно непонятно, что он делает в этом секторе, учитывая, что это не какой-нибудь патрульный, а командный шаттл.  
\- Что им, мать их, надо, – кривится капитан. – Щиты, Рен. Пушки в боевую готовность.  
Второй пилот активирует щиты, но когда он протягивает руку к панели управления орудиями, что-то меняется в его лице. Он замирает.  
\- Что? – Хакс беспокойно смотрит на него. Рен сжимает губы в нить, глядя куда-то в сторону и вверх:  
\- Она здесь.  
Капитан не успевает спросить, кто такая _она_ , когда на пульт поступает сигнал – запрос связи.  
\- Прими, - говорит Рен, и Бала-Тику совсем не нравится то, как он вцепился в ручки кресла. Хакс открывает канал, и металлический голос произносит:  
\- «Эндор» вызывает FMR-945. У вас на борту находится Бен Соло, подтвердите.  
\- Нет у нас никакого… - начинает было капитан, но Рен прерывает его:  
\- Подтверждаю, - он бледен, как никогда, - на связи.  
Капитан поворачивается к Хаксу, одними губами произнося «какого хрена». Хакс только кивает в ответ.  
\- Генерал Органа хочет беседовать с вами, - сообщает голос. А потом его сменяет другой, женский. – Бен Соло, - говорит женщина.  
\- Генерал, - хрипловато отзывается Рен.  
\- Ты и твоя команда должны знать, что вы находитесь в розыске во всём галактическом пространстве. Кроме того, за вами охотятся по меньшей мере две крупных преступных организации, которым вы перешли дорогу. Вы не сможете бежать вечно. Мы предлагаем вам сдаться в руки правосудия сейчас, чтобы избежать худшей участи.  
\- Иными словами, вы хотите, чтобы мы добровольно пошли под трибунал? – Рен выпрямляет спину.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся домой, Бен.  
На линии повисает тишина. А потом Рен усмехается, измученно и горько:  
\- Домой? То, что я совершил, исключает возможность вернуться. Я отрезал себе путь назад, и вы знаете это не хуже меня.  
\- Учитывая то, что ты собственноручно уничтожил Сноука, самого опасного из врагов Сопротивления и всей галактики, ты имеешь право на снисхождение, - звучит ответ. Бала-Тик присвистывает и снова косится на Хакса:  
\- Серьёзно?  
\- Да, - отвечает ему Хакс; он быстрыми движениями царапает указательным пальцем правой руки запястье левой и даже не замечает этого.  
\- Соло, - качает головой капитан, - кто бы мог подумать, что судьба опять подсунет мне грёбаного Соло.  
Рен молчит. Секунды тянутся невыносимо долго, пока, наконец, он не заговаривает снова:  
\- Могут ли мои товарищи по команде рассчитывать на амнистию?  
Ещё одна пауза.  
\- Нет, Бен. Один из них – военный преступник, другой – бывший влиятельный агент криминальной организации. Амнистия для них не предусмотрена.  
Рен переводит взгляд на капитана и механика. Бала-Тик глядит на него в ответ, наморщив лоб; Хакс не смотрит на него вовсе, опустив голову.  
\- Тогда я вынужден отклонить ваше предложение, - говорит Рен.  
\- Бен, - голос на том конце линии звучит иначе, в нём впервые слышится что-то, близкое к отчаянию. К просьбе. Рен мотает головой, сжимая виски пальцами, словно пытаясь закрыться от этого звука:  
\- Прощайте, генерал.  
Он подталкивает коленом ногу Хакса, и тот отключает связь. Тишина. Они трое молча смотрят друг на друга. Бала-Тик кладёт ладонь на плечо Рену, крепко сжимает всего на пару мгновений - а потом, другой рукой, одним движением переключает два рычага на верхней панели:  
\- Приготовьтесь к прыжку, парни.  
Мерцающие пятна планет в лобовом иллюминаторе сливаются в один сияющий тоннель. FMR-945 уходит в гиперпространство.


End file.
